One More Chance
by Haruhi-Sakura13
Summary: Finally Sasuke escaped Sound, only to bring Sound back to Konoha for the biggest war of his life. Sakura might be dead, and Sasuke's heart broke. He just wished he could go back before he ever left for sound. Next thing he knew... he was 13...
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

I haven't updated my Since I was Young yet, but I will soon, promise ;)

**I just wanted to start this one. Tell me what you think.**

**review, review, review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.**

* * *

He was coming back to Konoha. Finally in all his desperate attempts at escape he was coming back...Sasuke Uchiha was coming back to Konoha. Like a breath of fresh air to his lungs he was coming back. He couldn't hear anything, there was too much wind in his ears as he ran.

He was running fast...to fast...noise flooded his ears quickly and it hurt. Everything was everywhere, for once in his life he felt naked, he had no protection. He kept running, though the noise followed him, he going going to see her. He was going to finally see her, after all those years. He had waited all those years, he had apologized to her in every dream and prayer; he would see her, he _knew_.

He ran faster, but stopped abruptly sending dust into the air clouding his vision...something was wrong...

When the dust cleared he understood what had happened. It had all went well: he had escaped, he had ran, and he had looked over his shoulder countless times to make sure no one would follow him. But maybe through the giddiness he had forgotten to look over his shoulder that once last time to make sure there wasn't anyone following him as he neared Konoha gates.

He had been stupid, all of Sound had followed him and he hadn't even noticed. He stood in front of Konoha gates, realizing what he had done. He stood in front of Konoha gates, in the biggest war of his life. Bodies flew in every direction just narrowly missing his own petrified one.

He had led all of Sound back to his home without even knowing it, his attempt to run away from Orochimaru did not include bringing Orochimaru with him in the plan. He looked around at his old Konoha friends. Or...well they had never really been his friends, but he knew them... Shikamaru...and Shino were at his immediate left fighting Kabuto. Oh...Ino was there, she _annoyed _him, but she was fighting Karin. Good fight there.

All of there faces were laboured and dirty, his own face was dirty as well. He doubted any one recognized him or...he hoped no one would recognize him. He spun around, his sword catching a sound ninja on the way down stopping them from hitting Kakashi. Sasuke smiled but Kakashi didn't even look to his savior as he turned to another sound ninja.

Blonde caught his eye... _Naruto..._Naruto was fighting for his life aswell. Sasuke wished he could help but continued his search. As his onyx eyes scanned the sea of ninja's desperatly.

That only left one person, the most important. Where was she? Where was _Sakura?_

Orochimaru stood above the crowd smiling. Someone lunged forward at him, there face dirty but completely and utterly determined. More passion in that face than he had ever seen. Well except maybe in Sakura's face. He watched helpless as Orochimaru had flung them aside mercyless. Kami, how he hated Orochimaru...

As they flew, dust flew with them revealing the shocking pink hair. _Oh_..._Sakura..._

He ran pushing people aside, pushing through the people. Her beautiful face spun in his mind pointing him in the right direction. He would find her. Konoha would win the war, he would live perfectly with Sakura or...maybe none of that would happen a more rational part of him admitted, but he liked to imagine...still he ran to her.

He saw her beautiful body a crumpled heap on the dirty red ground. Pain was ovbious on her features, and she was bruised everywhere as he noticed the purple all along her skin. But he saw no one stop to pick her off from the ground.

No one even looked to him as he ran to her side. It seemed death was almost inevitable in this war. He looked upon her silky skin and the horrible idea of it seemed wrong, but she was dead wasn't she? And it was his fault wasn't it? She never deserved it, if anyone, she did not deserve it. Orochimaru should be dead, not _her_.

It was too confusing, his emotions were muddled, he couldn't form proper thoughts, and no words escaped his mouth the way he would have liked. There wasn't even a scream possible from escaping his lip.

He layed down beside her in the middle of the war, opened her tiny hand and held it in his own large one. No one stopped to look at them, as he rolled her body to him and held it against himself. He rubbed his hands against her arms trying to warm her with friction.

Her eyes fluttered open revealing the bright green for maybe a fraction of a second before closing again. "I...k-knew...you'd..come...b-back...Sausuke-k-kun..." Her words were almost in-coherent but he understood the way her mouth moved.

He closed his eyes as well... wishing one thing.

_I wish I could go back to Team Seven just somehow go back in time... before I ever left. And I would never leave. And I would live the life I would have lived if I never went to Sound..._

A single tear fell from his cheek and then it all went black...darkness had consumed him, and somehow it was ok...

* * *

His face was wet as he woke up. He had had a lot orf nightmares in his life, mostly horrible guresome flashes from the past bit that was by far the most terryifying. Everything had beem so clear, Sakura's death... The pain he had felt was so sharp. He looked at his arms, as he pushed himself from the large bed, seeing the young not so muscled arms he had possesed in his dream feeling weak. But the were still scarred like they had been in the dream.

It hadn't been a dream, had it? The thought hit him strong and he stumbled back into the wall, mostly likely creating bruises he would regret later. He ran to the calender, it was a week before he had left to Orochimaru. He was still in Konoha. He had never left. He was 13 years old and Sakura was still alive...

He remembered his wish...

He had gotten a chance to redo so much. And this time he would do it right...

* * *

**OK, so tell me what you think. really bad? Bad? Good? Great?**

**I need reviews!**

**Thankyou!**

**And have a nice day!**

**This was just the prologue, the next chapter will probably be up tomorrow or the next day.**


	2. Chapter 1: Internal Battle

**Alright, so time for the next chapter!**

**Or the first chapter if the first thing was the prologue.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this one!  
Review, review, review!**

**And for those who were confused a bit I'll explain more in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"It wasn't a dream, it was wan't a dream, it wasn't a dream..._it wasn't a dream..._" He whispered to himself in the vast bedroom. He began to pace around the room, working out the big puddle of thoughts in his mind. A sigh escaped his lips and he plopped himself down on his bed.

It was ovbious he was panicking, and Uchiha's did not panick. _And _he was Sasuke Uchiha. He glanced at the mirror, looking at his weary eyes. Yes, he was Sasuke Uchiha. He would stand up and get dressed, and he would figure out everything; but his legs did not move.

"Great just great, my legs are more petrified than the rest of my body..." The silence was broken momentarily my his complaining, "Oh, and now I'm talking to myself..."

It was simple, it was also impossible but it had happened... he had gone back in _time_. The mere thought of it seemed preposterous in so many ways, but there was no doubt that it was true.

He had accidentally led sound back to Konoha- a pang of guilt hit him in the stomach. Sakura had been killed- a larger pang of some other emotion hit him in the vicinity of the left of his chest. And then...he had wished for a chance to redo part of his life.

So, his wish had _really _some true, it was a week to the day he left to Orochimaru, and he was going to get a chance to re-do his life from this point. He wouldn't leave for Orochimaru's place, and he would find Itachi with Konoha.

But now what was he supposed to do? This time of the day, he guessed it was morning, he should be training. But he didn't really want to show up at the bridge without actually knowing whether he should be there.

A knock at the door answered most of his questions.

"Sasukkeeeeeeee! Are you in there?" Naruto's high-pitched voice rang in finally chattering the silence.

"U-um...Sasuke-kun are you coming to training?" Sakura's timid voice sent him rushing to get ready.

"Hn! Be out in a minute!" He yelled back angrily. He wasn't actually angry in any way, but he couldn't just start randomly acting nice to them. It was stupid really, he had always treated them like dirt and he had always known that he had treated them like dirt. But he supposed not until he was actually in the clutches of Orochimaru did he realize he actually _enjoyed _being with them.

"Hurry up!" Naruto began yelling again.

Sasuke turned of the shower quickly shaking his head around letting the water splash along the floor and walls, it didn't really matter though. He pulled on a different set of clothes and through open the door to a very different Sakura and Naruto than he remembered.

Naruto's childish face was still playful and grinning as opposed to the more serious one. And Sakura...he looked at her briefly before looking away. Her large emerald eyes rang with shyness and even the way she held her hands. He had never realized how shy she was around him. Though, he glanced at her short hair, she was maturing alot.

He thought to the older version of her. She would turn into such a beautiful person...not that she wasn't already another part of him admitted.

"Well, we should probably hurry up...i mean, well Kakashi wasn't there when we left to get you but you never know when he might show up." Sakura suggested.

"Hn." Sasuke said walking ahead motioning for them to walk as well.

He glanced breifly at Sakura's short hair swinging along her neck, he liked it better that way.

They reached the bridge just as Kakashi showed up.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shouted synchronized pointing their fingers accusingly at him...

"Well you see...there was this rabbit...and"

"Liar!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi smiled as his mask twitched along the corners of his mouth, "Well, now that we've done accusing me, we shall start training. Naruto and Sasuke I would like you to spar please, and Sakura I would like you to practise some of the moves I showed you."

She divided from them moving to a different corner of the training grounds they always used.

Sasuke watched as he trained with such sad eyes. He wanted to be able to tell her one say she'd be a konoichi that would rival all. She would be the best, and it would be true, but he couldn't just tell her that. She would think he was crazy.

Was it really his fault he cared for her? After the the times in team seven that she had pushed herself on him, telling him she loved him and trailing after him like every other girl, it seemed while she acted like every other girl he found out that she was _not_.

The more time he spent with her the more he found that sincere look in her eyes when she was with him. He still saw it now. And In the forest during chunin exams when the curse mark had taken over she had been able to make it go away. It seemed after all that time spent with her he realized she actually did _love _him.

And after all the time spent with her realizing that, he realized that he actually _loved _her too.

"Sasuke when your done staring at Sakura could we please start training?" Kakashi's bored voice rang out to him.

"Hn." He walked over to Naruto readying himself to spar. He was blushing internally but somehow remained stoic on the outside. He continued to fight with Naruto not letting any hits in, but allowing a couple hit on Naruto.

It annoyed him that he wasn't as strong as he was used to. There were some thing he would have to get used too it seemed.

"Practise is done. Good work everyone." Kakashi walked away mysteriously like always leaving the three 13 year olds alone.

"Who's up for ramen!?" Naruto asked. Though both Sasuke and Sakura knew it wasn't really a question as he dragged them to Ichiraku's.

Sakura sat down in her regular seat between both the boys, it was something Sasuke remembered.

"The usual." Naruto chirped.

"Ten pork ramen it is. And for you young lady?"

"Umm, just one vegetable ramen please."

"Of course. And you sir?"

"Just one vegetable ramen..." Sasuke muttered.

"Sure."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto who had magically already began his third bowl while Sakura and himself had only just said thanks.

Sasuke found it strange eating with them, in his thirteen year old body, doing all the things he remembered. Of course he was more thankful for it than anything ever that he had gotten a chance to do over this part of his life.

He glanced at Sakura, he was having the biggest internal battle of his life not holding her and telling her right there that he was madly in love with her. It was something he had learned to control but now that he had gone back in time to change his life here it seemed more difficult.

He continued to subtly look at while he ate, silent as usual. He wondered how long he would be able to stay silent like this before he would _need _to tell her he loved her...

* * *

**So?? How is it??**

**Review Review Review!**

**My next chapter might be up in a couple days because I need to up-date a different story.**

**But tell me how this one is going!**

**Have a nice day!!**


	3. Chapter 2: Dancing

**

* * *

**

Alright so again I haven't updated 'since I was young'

**but I will, sooner than later.**

**I couldn't up-date this one yesterday because i was being lazy ALL day, lol everybody has their days.**

**But I'm here now writing, and listening to some very good music may I add. **

**Anyways, Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or the song in this chapter.**

_"sdgjsdoignsolg.msdsdign" _**if its in italics and all quoted than it's the song.**

* * *

They seemed completely oblivious to the fact he was quieter and perhaps colder than before. He expected it from Naruto, but Sakura really, she always did take notice of him more. Strange, he thought. Dust billowed his feet as he trudged back to his house but he kept his eyes on the movement around his feet instead of around him at the friendly lights of houses and shops.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's small voice reached his ears quickly. He spun around finding her shortly behind him, though he hadn't heard her approach. She lightly touched his elbow requesting his attention, though his grimace had placed a shocked expression on her face and her hand had immediately retracted.

"Hn. What do you want?" He spoke harshly, without even meaning to. It was almost reflex, how did she put up with him...

"Well...you see Kakashi was talking about Sound and Orochimaru..." The name sent shivers up his spin but he let her continue, "and you see, then he started talking about you..." Sasuke's eyes froze as she let sentence trail off allowing him to find the answer of what she was getting at.

"So? What does that mean?" He replied although he knew what she was getting at, and trying to ignore all the hurt expressions that crossed her face at his tone.

"Well, your not planning on leaving to sound...are you?" Her voice was a mere whisper and still it broke at the end.

He could feel revulsion spreading across his face, there was no way in hell he was going back to that dreadful place, "Of course I'm not going there Sakura, I'm not stupid..." The words had come easily to his mouth, did that mean he was stupid the time he left? Well, obviously, the answer came to him quicker than a heartbeat.

"And for the record Sakura, you're annoying."

What he actually meant, was 'thanks for worrying..." but he hadn't said that now had he...

His words caused pain but his face had just been teasing, he looked to Sakura's face to see if she knew he was only joking; it wasn't like him to joke. Pain was still resident in her eyes but far off, and a wide smile had slowly spread across her face.

"Good, nothing's changed then." She said with a laugh.

"Right. Night Sakura." He muttered waving her off noting to himself he liked how her name sounded when he said it. He twisted around sitting on a bench in front of a closed souvenir shop.

"You're not going home Sasuke-kun?" She asked worried.

"No...I think I'll just sit here for a while."

She looked at him suspiciously but kept walking back her her home he assumed, "Well, goodnight, pleasant dreams Sasuke-kun..." She added before disappearing from view.

What a girl, his dreams were not like hers, his were filled with horrible images, he liked reality much better thinking back to the wide smile she had given him. He sat there watching the darkness that had just consumed her.

He hated being cold to them all, he had always hated it, but he couldn't just wake up with an epiphany there was no way any of them would have believed that. Maybe if he just gradually started warming up to them they would understand. It could work like that.

He stood up dusting off some of him clothes and wrapping his arms around his bare arms as a cool gust of wind came sending shivers but instead of trudging back to his own house where a warm but lonely home would welcome him he began to glide in the direction Sakura had left in. He didn't understand why he was heading this way, but his feet carried themselves until he stood in front of a small light blue cottage like house.

It was pretty and he could imagine Sakura living in it, he looked in to the small gap in the curtains where he saw cherry blossom hair...it was Sakura's home. But what was she doing still awake, it must be at least 11:00 at night...

Music met his ears before he saw what she was doing. He neared the window shocked realizing she was _dancing_... It felt wrong to spy on her like this, it _was _wrong, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

_"..tightened my belt around my hips, where you hands were missing...and stepped out into the cold, collar high under the slate grey sky."_

He watched her transfixed as she lyrically transformed the music she heard into movement. She spun her leg lifting in the air as she did so and her hand brushed across her waist then fluttered away like a bird. She took steps making a strange shiver motion to the music.

_"...and I wasn't joking when I said Goodbye..." _She turned around kicking her leg behind her then bending and kicking again with a flexed foot.

_"...so why do i feel like somethings been re-arranged, you know taken out of context I must seem so strange..." _

She twirled with an arched back and both hands placed on her head and her arms bent, they straightened as her pirouette slowed. She placed one foot down and then the other shouler width apart to the music, then followed with her arms and hands in fists. First she let her head fall then she brought it back up again letting her short hair fly around her head wildly.

He felt shivers run up his spine.

_"...on my wall, you know when you I are lying in bed you don't seem so tall..." _

She arched her back and let herself fall on the groud, one leg bent beneath the other. She pushed herself to her other foot fluidly letting the bent leg straigten and she stood up pointing her toes making herself as tall as possible. She reached for the ceiling.

_"..too tired, my mind is disconnnected but my heart is wired..." _She leaned to one side and then then other while her hands carried out the beat of music horizontally.

_"Someone's got to be interested in how I feel, just 'cause I'm here, and I'm real..." _

She took few steps back then she lept forward as her arms reached out beside herself dramatically reaching and grasping air.

_"And ohhh, how I miss substituting the conclusion to confrontation with a kiss..." _

She touched her lips and then with the same hand, motioned that she was trowing it away, she ran a few steps and took another leap and stopped as soon she she hit the ground. She pointed her toes and reached forward like she was falling of the edge of something.

He sat wide eyed as he watched her dance around her vast bedroom with an un-known type of grace. He never knew she could dance like that, but then again he never really watched her through the window of her bedroom... which was _wrong. _

It was very wrong, and he had to leave. He realized the music had stopped and she was staring out the window, perhaps she saw a shadow. He stopped breathing and stopped moving all together. He watched her slowly turn around and shrug it off before returning to her dancing.

He needed sleep, but he also needed to take his mind off how beautiful Sakura had just seemed. He trudged away until he reached the training grounds.

"One. Two. _Three_." He grunted with exhaustion while he practised his kick with one of the training dummies. Shivering drastically he still didn't feel like returning home so he curled up under one of the large trees to the side of the training grounds. It was cold but strangely comfortable, comfortable enough to fall asleep.

He let his eyes fall shut and for once welcomed his new dreams of a pink haired girls pirouettes...

* * *

**How was that chapter? **

**I wanted to make it longer but I wanted to put it up today, soo the next chapter will be up**

**in a couple days because I need to have time to make the next one longer and to write the next chapter of**

**'Since I was young'**

**if anyone was wondering the song in the chapter was **_**Fire Door **_**by **_**Ani Difranco. **_

**Review, review, review.**

**Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 3: A Talk To Remember

**Really sorry I haven't up-dated this, but I have been extraordinarily busy. **

**So I apologize again and again, but here chapter 3 FINALLY! :P **

**I'm thinking about getting a haircut soon...:P sorry for the rambling.**

**Anyways! TO the story we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" Her childish voice reached his ears before he saw her face. She stood looking over him her big green eyes pouring into his own dark ones.

He looked around at the grassy area around him realizing he never left the training field, "Uhh..." He groaned groggily brushing dirt from the side of his face with the back of his hand.

"You could have caught a cold. It was freezing outside..." She scolded him. He let her voice warp around him, he couldn't really tell what she was talking about, he was tired and sore from laying on the ground all night.

"Hn. I don't get sick."

She looked at him for once not impressed, she lifted an eyebrow and lowered it slowly letting his words sink in. She started laughing, which he did not expect as he had stopped all his movement to stare at her entirely confused.

"Oh nothing, I just actually thought you'd say that." A smile formed while she spoke showing her white teeth making an almost valentine like contrast with her hair, "I know you too well..." She said more to the air than to either of them.

She patted him on the back while her laughter died down.

"Why aren't you at training?" He questioned her while stretching his arms as far up as they would go.

"It's Saturday, we don't have training today. You of all people should remember that." She replied in the same scolding tone she had used before.

"Right. Whatever, I forget." His bored tone rang out to her, his bored tone also didn't match his heart beat which had been accelerating each passing moment.

"I'm thinking about asking Tsunade-sama to teach me some healing, it looks pretty cool don't you think?" She asked changing the subject.

"I guess..."

"I mean I think it would be pretty cool to be able to just stick your hands out and stop all the bad injury stuff, right?" She asked again sticking her hands out pretending to heal.

"Sure..."

"Wouldn't that come in handy? I think it would, do you think so too?" She asked a similar question almost with a tone of interrogation.

"Why do you keep asking me? What? Do you want my approval?" The lightening in his eyes flashed at her though she did not flinch nor did she stray by his tone. Though he could have sworn he saw a little internal flinching through her eyes. But it was so minor...

"Yes." She answered him like it was obvious, her tone ringing with need to be acknowledged.

"Fine. It's a good idea." He spat out the words in a hurry hating the way it made him feel so weak. But what was he doing being mean to her anyways? What was the point of this chance if he just screwed it up again? Maybe he could lighten his tone a little bit.

"Hmm, but I don't know if I'd be good at it." She muttered.

"So? You practise." He replied although she hadn't asked a question.

"I guess, I think you have to have chakra control. I have that right?"

"How would I know?" He replied her question with a question almost obnoxiously.

"You train with me." She said bluntly putting the point out there.

"Yea, but it's not like I watch you." He said just as bluntly as she had previously. It wasn't true.

The sentence struck her more than he had meant to. He just realized painfully that saying that had almost been a kick to her stomach reminding her that she thought he didn't notice her at _all_.

He had just remained her of almost all of the painful things she kept hidden. Great, he couldn't handle a crying girl. He looked up hesitantly to find dry eyes, not even dry... they were blank.

"Yeah, your right."

Silence closed in on him, he did _not _have any replies to that; nor did he expect it. She didn't look at him, she looked past him hoping him to notice that she didn't meet his eyes.

He studied her face more closely realizing quickly that her face wasn't blank, it was _angry_. It was an emotion un-common on her features but it showed up shockingly bold.

She sighed seeming tired, "Sasuke-kun, I think one day you might regret being so cold to everyone. But what would I know right? I might be wrong..." She spoke softly, almost sweetly but her voice was tired and strained. She hated her words and he could tell. She hated the fact she had to say them, and he could tell. For a second her un-dying love was not resident in her eyes.

Silence continued for him, he did not have any reply. She was right though, he had come to a day where he would regret it and what did he do? Start over? It wasn't as easy as it looked on paper. Maybe just maybe they could forgive him for everything, but the chances of him asking to be forgiven were slim...actually they were slim to _none._

He watched her walk away stiff and angry and sad and just so many other things...kami that looked like too many emotions for one person. He had to make some drastic changes, but for once the one and only Sasuke Uchiha was out of plans.

Days went by and months past the same way they always did, he trained with them and ate with them acting the same way he always did. He never apologized to Sakura, and she never brought it up again. She treated him like she always did. Like royalty.

He needed to do something, something to change his life for the better. He needed a way to make them realize that he was sorry, but what?

* * *

**Ok, another chapter up!**

**Tell me what you think, reviews reviews reviews! **

**Anyways, have a good day !!**


	5. Chapter 4: Christmas Already ?

**Reaaallllyyy sorry for not up-dating, but I've just been so damn lazy...**

**We all have our moments :P. So hope enjoy the up-date!**

**please review review review**

**Oh and to continue my rambling from the previous chapter I finally got my haircut!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(**

* * *

It was snowing outside...great it was cold. What was the date? December something. He hadn't been paying the ut-most respect or attention to the dates. December something, he's ask Naruto. He would have checked his own calender.

But he threw it out.

Wrapping his blew scarf around his pale neck he shuddered and stepped out into the blank street in front of him stiffly. He didn't really mind, he didn't hate winter, he hated the cold. His eyes began to water as another biting wind clawed at his face and back.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's screeching voice called. Orange and white clouded Sasuke's vision as Naruto-and snow-plowed him over into the snowbank. Cold and wet snowflakes flowed easily into the little opening in the back of his jacket freezing his back thoroughly as he pushed Naruto and himself out of the snow-bank.

"What the hell Naruto?" His voice muffled as he tried to push the snow out of his scarf.

Naruto ruffled his own hair watching as more snowflakes danced to the ground before answering, "Sorry!" He grinned, "Just got excited in the merriment!" Naruto kept grinning as Sasuke glared.

"Merryment?" Confusion and annoyance although mild still was occupying Sasuke's features, "Maybe it was just me, but I wasn't to merry when I got pushed into the snow by a running orange idiot."

Silence flooded Naruto waiting to see if Sasuke was going to say anything else.

Sasuke started laughing, "Wow, the only time you take me serious, and I was joking! But in all honesty what merriment?"

Naruto smiled and then his gaze turned to pity in a fraction of a second, "Man, it's Christmas! Christ-mas, you know? Trees and mistletoe and stuff?" He paused, "Do you live in a hole?"

Maybe it was a rhetorical question, but somehow Sasuke found the idea of himself living in a hole quite probable, "Uhh, maybe I'm not up to speed with things like that..."

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" This time pink and white attacked his vision, except he was not bowled over into the snowbank. He was still standing staring at a pink faced Sakura. His stomach began to knot.

""Hey Sasuke, think fast!" Hey eyes twinkled and he was too distracted to think--fast for that matter. A large snow-ball collided with his face, and there was some serious force behind that throw. Did Sakura just throw that? His scarf was now soaking wet as he wiped up the dripping mass of snow a-top his nose.

"Sakura! Holy Crap!" He yelled through laughter, it was amazing to hear laughter, and amazing to know it was his.

"I told you to think fast!" She yelled back through her own laughter.

"No, I mean that hit me hard." He smirked though amazed none the less.

He watched even more amazed as a new blush began to spread across her already flushed cheeks, "Uhh, I started training with Tsunade-sama. I think I'm improving..." Her voice was un-sure, but all she needed was a bit of reassurance. Naruto beat him to it.

"Gooossshhh, Sakura-chan, your tank!" Naruto shouted. Not exactly the right choice of words, but it made her laugh which was good enough.

"Anyways, I searched you guys out 'cause I'm having a Christmas party for Team Seven. Do you want to come?"

"Of course!" Naruto shouted, his voice eager.

"Hn."

"Words Sasuke-kun." She said reminding him.

"Uhh, Yea...I'll be there."

"Ok, be at my place at around 5:00. I live around the corner from the school. Ok?"

Naruto shouted his agreements, while Sasuke nodded. This could be his chance to make up for his bastard-like behaviour. He was already acting kinder in fact.

"Uhh do we need to..." He looked up to ask her something realizing only then she was already walking away.

"What ?" Naruto looked at him confused.

"Do we uhhh, need to bring presents ?"

"Oh! I never thought of that! That's probably a good idea! And you could give her some romantic gift and in which she would pay you back with her un-dying love..." Naruto twirled around making kissy-faces at Sasuke pretending to be Sakura-- badly for that matter.

"Naruto, I don't think of her like that. Anyways, I thought _you _did ?" Sasuke's voice was for the first time a little cold. This was a touchy issue, and Naruto somehow opened it up.

Naruto's childish face somehow stopped looking childish for a moment, "Ahh, things change. I mean that for you aswell." Naruto murmured, sending a subtle wink towards Sasuke before bounding away toward Shino. Who by the looks of it like Sasuke was totally not impressed by being thrown into a snowbank.

Could Naruto know? About how he felt toward Sakura? Maybe, or maybe Naruto was under the influence of some heavy alcohol. Both seemed possible. It was Christmas after-all.

Sasuke psuhed open the door to the first store he saw hurriedly. It didn't matter what was inside as long as it was warm. And as the answer to his prayers it was.

He looked up not recognizing the rustic looking antique store, he noticed an old-woman behind the counter smiling. This must be one of those, antique, one of a kind, everything-is-old-and-breakable-stores.

He started walking around mostly to feel the warmth though a small part of him was intrigues by all the little trinkets. And at least he found a gift for Kakashi, by the back of the store there was a box of used books. In it happened to be, **" Icha Icha Paradise: The Making of. (Limited Edition)"**

Sasuke had never read any of those books, but Kakashi seemed to love them, which was enough for a present. The woman behind the counter seemed only too pleased he was buying something, maybe not many people came here?

She placed the book in a brown paper bag and smiling at him once more as he walked out the door. Each step toward it was slow and hesitant, he did not want to face that deathly wind again. Maybe because of his slow steps it had given him the time to spot Sakura's perfect gift...

By the door on a small wooden shelf filled with hair pins sat one that stood apart from the rest, a large pink lily, lighter than the shade of her hair, sprinkled with white sparkles over the middle of all the petals, and clear ones throughout the rest to keep the entire piece shining. He picked it up turning it over in his hands watching as the light bounced of it, then imagining it in Sakura's hair.

"Excuse me, Miss." He turned back to the _still _smiling old-woman, "How much is this?"

"500." She said in a sweet but croaky voice.

"Holy Kami..." He said under his breath. He hesitated about putting back; almost like reading his mind she spoke up again.

"It's priceless you know? Worn by the Queen of Konoha herself..."

"Uhh, I thought Konoha had Hokage's. Not queens? "

She smiled at him, almost pitying him, "Sure, but before it all, at the start of Konoha, there was a King, and although there was no actual queen, the Konoha people believed his wife was like a queen to them. She was beautiful and she always wore a pink lily in her hair."

Sasuke stared at the old woman, shocked by the history he had never heard of, and even more shocked of how the woman had talked about it like she had been there, which was impossible, "Uhh, I'll buy this as well..." He said quietly handing it to her.

She nodded as if she already expected it, she wrapped it up in white tissue paper and stuck it in a pink box instead of a brown bag like she had done with Kakashi's bag.

"Arigato..." Sasuke murmured before pushing the door.

"Hope she likes it."

"Yea.."

He walked out side, hurriedly walking down the street to the next warm stop realizing it only then he never told her that he was going to give it to a girl. What a strange old woman...but then again she must have assumed he wasn't going to buy it for himself...still...it was strange...

He picked up Naruto's gift which was a 1 week long free ramen certificate. _Very _predictable, but _very _use-full.

It was four o'clock. Maybe he could show up to Sakura's early. He walked up her steps slightly embarrassed at being here so early. He almost turned away but rung her doorbell instead.

She opened the door covered in pine tree pieces looking slightly confused, "Uh..." She turned around looking at the clock on the wall, "Sasuke-kun, it's only four o'clock." She said matter-of-factly and a little confused.

"Uh, I thought I would help you decorate...or something..." Smooth...very smooth.

She turned bright red, with just a gesture of kindness. Wow, "Of course! Come in..." She fumbled with the door handle pulling the door open all the way allowing him in. He placed the gifts hesitantly on a large green sofa in what he supposed was the living room.

He looked to the corner of the room where a large Christmas tree was located. That must of been why she was covered with pine tree needles.

"I was just decorating the tree, you could help if you like." She smiled goofily at him as she turned on familiar Christmas tune.

He groaned, but it was only a mild groan and he watched happily amused as she giggled in response. She stood on a ladder decorating the top of the tree, as he placed other ornaments on the bottom.

Many Christmas songs went by as they decorated, tinsel had been strung all over the room including on Sasuke's head. And as Sakura looked around the room from the top of the ladder, Sasuke could tell she was happy with the out-come.

"Now be a gentlemen Sasuke-kun and help me down." She said jokingly as she was already making her way down.

Sasuke knew it was a joke but he was somehow compelled to placed his on her waist and lift her down. He watched as she became pink in the face but he turned around to answer the door as it rang, and to conceal and redness that may have escaped his stoic-ness. _Saved by the bell_...

Naruto and Kakashi both stood at the door covered in snowflakes, and Sasuke pulled open the door the rest of the way as Sakura brought the ladder the another room still pink in the face.

Naruto shook his head allowing flakes of snow too shower the carpet.

"Gosh Naruto, you're like a dog." Sakura scolded.

He only grinned in response.

"Umm, I don't have much planned for tonight but how about he open presents?" Sakura suggested.

"Okay!" Naruto gladly yelled, voicing everyones opinion for himself.

Kakashi chuckled, "Sure, shall we sit?"

Sakura nodded motioning them to sit on the green sofa's.

Sasuke received ninja gloves from Kakashi, (very helpful for Chidori), a book called 'Being A Gentleman For Dummies' from Naruto, and a Tomatoe Juice maker from Sakura (very helpful, since it was one of the only drinks he drank)

Touching her waist had been something he had enjoyed immensely, but her reaction when she opened the gift he had bought for her was priceless; something he would never forget.

Her eyes had twinkled as she had hesitantly touched the frozen petals. It was strange when she wrapped her arms around his neck, she had pulled away too quickly for him to do anything about it...yet he didn't expect it. And didn't mind it at all.

Kakashi loved his gift to the extreme he kissed the cover, and everyone had gotten basically the same thing for Naruto-- not that he minded.

"How about we do Christmas resolutions? You know, when you set your goals?"

"Umm, isn't that New Years Resolutions?" Kakashi asked after a mouthful of tea.

"Well, yea...but we could do it at Christmas right?"

Naruto nodded, "Yea!" Naruto had shouted. He never lowered the volume of his voice...the _entire _night.

Everyone got little slips on paper, and everyone got to right down their resolution privately, and anonymously. Then all four pieces had been thrown into a velvet hat.

"So we'll pull them out and read them right?" Kakashi asked, not quite clear on the consept of it.

"Yep!" Naruto shouted for Sakura...probably just for the sake of shouting.

Naruto drew one out, "To teach my students not only to fight, but the ways of life." Naruto smiled, "Aww, Kakashi!" He said using over-exaggerated sappiness and poking him in the arm. Kakashi might have blushed, but as we all know: He was wearing a mask.

Kakashi lifted one out, "To become stronger." He eyed Sakura knowingly, and you could just see the twitch of his jaw as a smile was formed.

Sakura took her time pulling one out although there were only two in the hat, "To be forgiven..." She whispered quietly. Silence passed over top of them, and immediate understanding and sadness flew through Kakashi's eyes first as he just barely glanced at Sasuke and nodded.

Sakura's head shot to Sasuke and for a moment there was understanding until a playful smile broke out on her face and she lightly punched Naruto in the arm, "Aww Naruto! What did you break ?" Naruto was about to explain that it wasn't his when she pushed the hat over to Sasuke cutting Naruto off.

Sasuke pulled out the last one, "To reach the top, to be the best, and be recognized." Sasuke spoke slowly.

Sasuke knew it was Naruto, but it was vague and Sakura might think it was his...

The night lasted a long time, through tea and Christmas carols like from the movies, but the night eventually ended and everyone filed out the door.'

As Sasuke walked toward the door he felt the disappointment well up inside of him, he tried to apologize for everything...and she didn't realize.

"Hey Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called just as he was about to open the door. He turned around to see her, and saw the understanding he saw before flash through her eyes though this time it stayed.

"Yea?" He asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"You're forgiven."

* * *

**Alright!**

**Hope you liked it ! I made it long because I haven't up-dated in a while, and I just couldn't stop writing :P**

**Please reveiwwwwwww! **

**Tell me what you think! I bet lots of you thought I was gonna do a mistletoe kiss. Hahah :P**

**I'm not that cheesy! **

**HAVE A GOOD DAYYYYY!! **


	6. Chapter 5: I'm not THAT sick

**

* * *

**

Hii! Ok, so I finished Since I was Young a little while back

**now I will be focusing on this story, so i should probably be up-dating much more often.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for all the reviews !! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

He lay in his bed, in the lonely little room he'd spent most of his life in since Itachi had destroyed his family. Usually this room was his symbol of despair and loneliness but tonight it seemed brighter. He was forgiven, Sakura had given him another chance. Naruto had always been his friend... and Kakashi never even thought he was bad...

He stretched his arms and tilted his head back letting it sink into the pillows comfortably. His eyes fluttered for a few second before they closed heavily...

_He was running, running... Orochimaru... DON'T HURT HER! Her beautiful pale body was flung aside like a butterfly without wings, she landed silently on the ground. Death is inevitable Sasuke... Scars almost painted on her skin, seemingly un-realistic to see her in such a state. Did her lips move? Was she still alive? No he didn't think she was... _

His eyes flew open and his body shuddered. That dream, it was when he had tried to run back to Konoha... from before he had gotten his chance to redo it. Another shiver ran up his spine, in an un-pleasant way, that was a moment he had never wanted to see again. He hadn't had nightmares in so long, and the cold sweat that surrounded him chilled him to the bone.

Actually he wasn't just cold... he was itchy. He glanced out the window as he stretched his arm to scratch his back, the sun was up. It must be morning by now, he should probably get ready seeing as how the last thing he needed was to be later than Kakashi.

He tried to move to his closet but the itchiness persisted and he fell back on his bed determined to rid the annoying itch. He looked up when someone began to knock on his door, he must be later than he thought...

"Sasuke-kun are you in there?" Sakura's voice sneaked into his room from behind the front door.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Kakashi was there too. Naruto was probably there somewhere.

He moved to open the door ignoring the itching. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi stood there with their mouths open. Or at least Sasuke was pretty sure Kakashi's mouth was open.

"I am NOT touching him! I've never had chicken pox!" Kakashi backed away putting his hands up in a sign of defeat as his pace quickened.

"What are chicken pox ?" Naruto asked seemingly un-aware of the little red spots all over Sasuke's face.

Sakura gaped at Naruto, "Naruto have you ever had them?" He shook his head, not seeing the crisis there, " Naruto you better go, it's an air born virus, if you've never had it you could catch it. It's not pleasant by the way." She grinned at Naruto as his eyes widened and Naruto took off like Kakashi.

Sasuke scratched his head, "Sakura I'm not sick, I feel fine. Just a little itchy."

She rolled her eyes and turned him towards a mirror. His eyes widened at the small spots dotted over his face, he lifted his shirt ignoring Sakura's blush as his chest. There were a few spots scattered over his stomach and chest as well.

"What do I do?" He turned toward her with wide eyes.

"Well I can take care of you I suppose... I've already had them."

"I don't get sick."

She laughed, "Lie down Sasuke, let me feel your forehead."

He shook his head but complied and lied down on the chilly bed, the back of her hand landed on her hand landed on his forehead and pulled back abruptly.

"Sasuke you're burning!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke have you had any hallucinations?"

"I had a nightmare..." He whispered slightly embarrassed at this entire situation of Sakura having to take care of him.

"Do you have them often?"

"Not really anymore..."

"I think that will classify as a hallucination then..."

She ran to his washroom frantic and he heard the water running. What was she doing? She ran back with a soaking towel and a pink bottel. She pulled of his shirt with a red face, he tried to keep a straight face as she did whatever she was doing.

She dabbed stuff from the pink bottle on all of the spots and layed the cold and wet towel across his torso. It felt better already. She dabbed some of the pink stuff on his face too and ran to wash her hands.

He watched her with amused eyes as she ran back and forth from the washroom to his bedroom.

"Sakura could you perhaps explain to me what you're doing?"

"Your sick Sasuke-kun, and I'm going to take care of you." With that she smiled and he looked away as he felt a smile creep up on his own face.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**I know it's a bit short. But I did this one short so you won't have to wait too long for the next one.**

**I hope for lots of reviews and have a nice day!!**


	7. Chapter 6: Hospital House

**Hello!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
Hope to get lots of reviews and sorry for the wait but I had a major test to study for!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sasuke shook his head against the clean pillow behind him, both trying to rid his neck of the persistent itch and also to rid the thick sweat his fever was producing. Was he supposed to gaining this much of a fever? As his mind slowly began to doubt Sakura's medical ability she ran into the room with another cold compress. He caught a quick glance of her hands which were dried and cracked now. He suspected it was from the constant need for them to be wet as she got the cold compresses, it was causing them to be too cold and dry. He almost opened his mouth to explain his worry, but his mouth closed and no sound came out.

"Sasuke-kun you need to seriously stop itching." She warned again as she plopped herself down exahusted on the edge of his bed with a sigh. She lifted the back of her hand to to wipe a small piece of hair out of her eyes, she glanced at her hands but just shook her head to herself and ignored the cracking.

Sasuke's head began to cool with the cool compress' help as he listened to Sakura quietly humming a tune to herself... or possibly to him but he didn't quite know. Just as the final note of her tune came he could feel himself sinking into the perfect world she had somehow created for him.

A loud thud came from the door. "Who could it be now...?" Sakura muttered to herself more than to the almost un-conscious Sasuke.

"It's Kakashi, and Naruto." Kakashi's annoyed voice rang in as Sakura opened the door a little.

"I thought I told you two not to come. Remember Sasuke-kun has-"

"Chicken pox? We remember." Naruto said though narrowed his eyes, "Look at us. We are _hideous. _" He said exasperated with his head in his hands.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as she peered closer just then noticing just then the light pink spots all over Naruto's face, and the light pink dots all over the tiny piece of face from Kakashi she could see, "Ohh, come in. I suppose then I could take care of all of you." She gave them a big grin, "Haha, it's my own little doctor's office."

Kakashi just groaned and sat himself down on of Sasuke's recliners while scratching his ear off. Sasuke watched thoroughly amused as Sakura stealthily approached both Naruto and Kakashi, taping oven mitts to both of their hands.

"Umm, Sasuke-kun I don't have any more oven mitts so I'm going to make an oatmeal bath for you?"

"Hn."

"An oatmeal bath... that sounds delicious!" Naruto said with a grin as he began to gnaw at the duck tape.

Sakura laughed and a beautifully happy sound filled the room, "Naruto... you don't eat the oatmeal..." She kept laughing as she walked into the bathroom to set it up.

Kakashi glanced at Sasuke through the corner of his eye, "Let's hope you get chicken pox for a long time."

Sasuke glared, "Why the hell would I want that? It feels disgusting."

Naruto let out what he supposed was an evil laugh, "We know you love how Sakura takes care of you."

He opened his mouth for a snarky remark but was cut short when Sakura opened the bath room door, "Sasuke, it's filling up, come in."

"Hn. Coming."

He walked into the bathroom leaving the door other boys alone to laugh their oven mitts off or whatever it was they wanted to do.

"Sakura can you leave? I need to get un-dressed."

"Right, sure, but just turn the tap off when it gets to here." She motioned towards a small marking on the edge of the tub.

"Fine, I'm not a baby Sakura."

She laughed instead of getting hurt like she normally would, "I know, I know..." She opened the door and left him alone.

Strangely enough he was left transfixed, "You're growing up aren't you Sakura?..." he said quietly to the empty room. Luckily as the water ran it was much too loud for anyone to hear him, but still as he climbed into the tub he was left wondering how much Sakura was changing.

Would she change so much that she would forget about him...?

Was this was happened when he left for Orochimaru...?

_Did Sakura move on? _

* * *

**Sorry it's short! But I hope you like it!**

**Oohh noo!! Sasuke is going through crisis! And I just had to make Kakashi and Naruto have chicken pox as well :p.**

**Hope you all have a great day!**

**And I hope lots of reviews!**


	8. Chapter 7: Boat Ride

**I haven't up-dated in a really long time and I'm REAALLLLYYY sorrryyy!!!**

**But after the long wait, I do have good news, I will be up-dating every week, Saturday or Sunday!**

**Yayyy! **

**So with out further delay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the song in this chapter.**

* * *

"Your amazing Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled into her ear.

She smiled at him, "Naruto... all I did was take care of you and get you through your chicken pox, you would have gotten better even if I didn't." She replied sheepishly.

"But we are very thankful." Kakashi declared honestly, "But down to buisness, we were supposed to go to a conference about a week ago but they re-scheduled."

"A conference ?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Well, more like a briefing of some new ninja techniques." Kakashi explained, "But anyways it's in the water country and we have to leave today, they can't prolong it any longer."

"Do we get to go there by boat?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded, "Ok, get packing, Sakura make sure both Naruto and Sasuke pack, and Naruto and Sasuke make sure Sakura doesn't _over _pack."

Naruto put his hand to his forehead, "Roger Captain!"

Sakura giggled and motioned for the boys to follow her, "Ok, so each of you get you suitcase, and three changes of clothes, your ninja equipment and anything else you think necessary, then meet at my house. You should all know where it is." She gave Naruto a warning glance, but smiled, "Naruto if you forget, just ask Sasuke-kun, I'm sure he remembers."

"I remember, geez Sakura." Naruto said sheepishly.

Sasuke bid both Sakura and Naruto goodbye as they left his house, looking around after they left found it so empty. Maybe packing could wait but as he laid down on his bed he smelt it, that sweet sent she brought around had been ingrained on every piece of furniture and clothing he had ever owned. It was torture. This was so much better and worse than the type of torture at Orochimaru's.

He had to pack, to get out of his house as quick as possible.

He threw all the things Sakura had indicated into his blue duffel bag, he was sure he didn't need anything else. Well actually knowing him he forgot something in the rush to get out of his house, but for now it seemed as if he had everything. He just hoped he did.

He ran down the streets to Sakura's house, he looked through the window and saw Naruto was already there. Thank Kami, Sakura opened the door and waved for him to come inside.

Sasuke shook his head no, "I think we should go meet Kakashi at the dock."

Sakura though for a moment, "Good thinking Sasuke-kun, do you have change of clothes?" He nodded, "Do you have ninja equipment?" He nodded, "Other things ?"

"Don't need anything else."

"If you say so. Let's go Naruto!" She yelled back into her house.

Sasuke watched her as she pulled a sweater over her head and ran out from her house into the world with Naruto on her heels. He stayed Sasuke and Naruto babbled back and forth about the ninja techniques.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm right here Naruto, you don't have to scream." Sasuke groaned, he faintly heard Sakura giggle.

"Right, but if we have to try the ninja techniques I'm gonna beat you, you know!" Naruto declared with a grin.

Sasuke glanced back over his shoulder at Naruto who was standing in one spot, Sasuke smirked, "I'm sure you will dobe."

Sakura giggled some more and ran ahead of the Sasuke and Naruto running up the dock to Kakashi, "Do we get the boat all to ourselves?"

Kakashi smiled, "Yes, if you don't count the sailors as people, but they will be sailing the boat you know."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "How come it's just us?"

"Everyone had already left." Kakashi stated.

They all walked on to the boat, motioning for the driver to set off, and they sat down as the boat started to move. Sasuke glanced over at Naruto as Naruto was bent over the railing trying to stick his hand in the water. Kakashi was in deep conversation with a sailor in training about the **Icha Icha Paradise Making Of **that Sasuke had given him for Christmas.

He finally glanced over at Sakura who had headphones stuck in her ears. _Damn, _that's what he forgot. He forgot music to listen to, and now that he couldn't have it, he ached to go back and get it. He was so bored, maybe he could just take one of Sakura's earphones. Maybe she wouldn't even notice. Scratch that thought, of course she would notice, but maybe she wouldn't mind.

He could try he reached out taking one of the earphones and placing it in his ear, letting the surprisingly loud music into his head...

_"What if we could...put our lives on hold... and meet some...where inside of the world... I would meet YOU... would you meet ME."_

Sakura looked to the ground while in her head she screamed, "_Meet me Sasuke-kun!." _

Sasuke looked to the ground as well while over and over again his heart screamed, _"I want to meet you so bad... "_

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I'm not really sure yet how many chapter there will be.**

**Hope you like it, review, review, review!**

**Thankyou, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!**

**Have a good day! **

**The song is What if we could-Blue October.**


	9. Chapter 8: Heart Moniter

**Hellooooo everybody! Sorry I'm a day late, but I had a test today, so I had to focus on studying.**

**But I am here to up-date now, so here we go! This is going to be a bit short but it's because the next one is going to be long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke handed Sakura's headphone back to her she smiled at him but didn't say anything as she placed it back in her ear and lowered the volume a bit. He watched her un-conscious of the fact he was watching her, she noticed but decided once more not to mention it. He was acting strange.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment smelling the sea air, he titled his head back and let it hit the side of the boat. This time Sakura watched him confused, his cheeks were flushed from the harsh wind flying around them, but as she continued to stare he paled. Further and further into a ghostly colour.

Sasuke didn't feel her eyes boring into him like he usually did, he felt very light, and he did not feel the wind, in fact he no idea what was happening. He felt his heart accelerate and he couldn't open his eyes, his heart accelerated even more beating against his chest. Meanwhile Sakura watched frightened as Sasuke's body shook and shook.

"SASUKE-KUN!" She screamed sending shivers down the backs of everything in a five mile radius. Kakashi ran over grabbing hold of Sasuke's shoulders, he forced Sasuke's eyelid open and looked into Sasuke's eye seeing nothing different about the pupil.

Naruto watched from across the boat as his best friend went rigid and shook then rigid once more. Naruto tried to move but his legs were locked. What was happening? Was Sasuke hurt? What was going on?

No tears escaped from Sakura's as she tried to summon up her medical chakra to steady his heart but nothing escaped her hands. She watched as Sasuke hit the floor under-standing only then what Tsunade must have felt when she tried to save Dan, and Sakura let the tears fall.

Sasuke was afraid and he heard Sakura screaming his name but he hurt too much to do anything, he was so afraid. He could kill a man, but he could not stop the terror when it was inside his own body. It felt like he was leaving his body... in fact at that moment he felt so light he could have been flying...

***

* * *

"I'm not sure what's happening, I've never seen anything like this before." Tsunade's loud voice wavered near the end, un-sure of a diagnosis.

"What do you mean not sure? Is he in a coma? He hasn't woken up, and his heart went ecstatic..." Naruto's voice trailed off as the constant questions weren't answered.

Sakura stayed silent as she watched Sasuke and stroked the cold skin on the top of Sasuke's hand. She watched him frightened as his lips moved like he was trying to say something. She was so focused, almost as if she was de-coding a message. Events from the boat flashed through her mind. Sasuke had stopped shaking and they had been sure he would be okay until Sakura noticed the blood.

His stomach had somehow opened and started bleeding, and none of it made sense. Kakashi had taken taken Sasuke in the blink of an eye of the boat and began back towards Konoha, while the boat turned around and brought her and Naruto back. She remembered so distinctly the feeling of Sasuke being ripped out of her hands and Kakashi ran for his life back to Konoha.

Sasuke lay in a dream it seemed, half of himself in the hospital another part of himself in the world where he had gone to Orochimaru. He remembered his stomach opening. That was the most painful experience he had been through in a long time, it was so strange like something had ripped him open so that they could take his soul from his body.

Slowly every so often he felt more of his body dip from the hospital room to the other world. And the thought hit Sasuke so fast he felt pain all new ripple through him, he wasn't supposed to be in this world in this hospital room he was supposed to be in a different world where he had screwed up so bad he couldn't turn back. In his world and time he had gone to Orochimaru, in his world he started a war, in his world Sakura was probably dead.

Who knows why he got a chance to come back here and live the life that he wanted but all he knew now was that it couldn't stay that way. He tried so hard to hold on to the chance he had been given, the world in which he lay in that hospital bed. He held on the that small feeling that Sakura was beside him stroking his hand, and crying into his already damp shirt.

Gradually he felt the rest of him slip into that other world, his own world, as he heard a heart moniter fall flat and a girl scream. In the world in which he had been given a chance to live a new life he had been pronounced dead... In his own world that he had been sent back to, he lived, only he looked around as the war he created raged around him and as a beautiful pink haired girl lay beside him most likely dead...

* * *

**This is not the end of my fanfiction! It's just the end of this chapter, making sure you know.**

**This chapter is sad. And basically if no one got it, because this is kind of confusing, he went back to his original world and was pronounced dead in the world that he was sent to after he wished for a new life.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Next chapter will be up on Saturday or Sunday.**

**HAVE A GOOD DAY!**

**I have to go study now :(**


	10. Chapter 9: More than a War

**SORRY! Again i"m late, but I wanted to make this chapter as awesome as possible**

**because I'm nearing the end of this story. **

**It's not the end yet, but it's close only one or two more chapters to go.**

**For anyone who does not understand this starts of when he had lay beside Sakura in the end of the prologue.**

**By the way, I'm listening to The Face by RyanDan as I write this :P so it's seeming so much more epic to me :P haha, I suggest all of you listen to it, it's a great song, and it makes this chapter seem better I think :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke looked around from the ground as feet shuffled around him , lunging forward and evading punches. He looked beside him to Sakura's pale face. He had tried to escape Orochimaru's, but he had been careless and did not look behind him, he had lead Orochimaru back to Konoha.

Now, a war raged on, Orochimaru had hit Sakura sending her away limp, then Sasuke had layed beside her and wished he could un-do all of it... wishing to go to an time where he never left for Orochimaru's hide-out...

Sasuke thought about it all as he lay on the moist ground, he had caught a glimpse of what his life could have been like if he didn't leave for Orochimaru's, how Christmas could have been with friends, how falling in love really was, what it like to have a best friend who could read your mind. What it was like to be taken care of with chicken pox, to watch Sakura dance, to see Sakura yell at him, to hear Naruto and Kakashi tell him he was in love with her, to want to reach out and kiss her, to feel your heart go ecstatic, to feel it race, to hear Sakura scream and to feel his heart stop....he had felt, seen, and experienced it all and now it seemed he was sent back to the time and place where he had lead Orochimaru back to Konoha.

That beatiful glimpse of a new life dripped out of his fingers painfully and he stroked Sakura's cold, cold face knowing it was his fault she lay there on the ground. Was her heart beating? He couldn't check.

Slowly, he stood up. No one acknowledged his presence, and he was glad of that. Before he did anything he scooped Sakura's body up into his arms and cradled it for a moment bringing her into a piece of the forest no one seemed to be in. Even if she died during this war, he promised her she would die in peace... His hands lingered on her cheek and he left back to the battle.

He ran so fast his legs were numb as he ran he caught a glimpse of himself in puddles on the ground, reflections staring back at him with beady eyes, he looked so grown up, _so_ old. Older than he should be, _older than he was_. No wrinkles, but tight skin, and thin lips, a clenched jaw, and rough eyes. Not a monster... but he continued to stare and saw how in Orochimaru's grasp he had been slowly turning into one.

He reached the placed where everyone battled and looked around quickly, surveying the land and how both sides were diminished greatly. Many friends of Sasuke's were probably dead.

He knew what he had to do, and he pulled out a kunai and started fighting. Not fighting Konoha like the rest of Orochimaru's followers, but he was fighting the Sound. He killed them mercilessly, he knew he would spill the blood of sound, but it didn't seem to matter.

This was not bloodlust, as he shoved the stained kunai between the ribs of a sound ninja. It seemed it was not even revenge, this was destiny, this was a war, and he was destined to fight it.

Without Konoha even knowing Sasuke fought with them slaying Sound ninja's left right and center. Sasuke spun in all directions, fire attack forward, push chakra through right foot and kick to the side, uppercut, and rip stomach with kunai. The motions flew out of his body like they were born to be their. He stood back to back with Shino though he doubted Shino knew and both of them moved synchronized to dispatch a large Sound ninja carrying a rather frightening looking sword. He doubted people could recognize him covered in dirt and blood as he was, he probably just looked like any one of them.

He heard screams from all directions all of a sudden and saw Orochimaru clutching his stomach. Naruto stood inches away and another clone stood a little to the side of the original. Sasuke knew Naruto must have hit him with Rasengan, or Naruto's creation much like Rasengan... Orochimaru screamed blood curdling screams looking at the gaping wound in his stomach.

Sasuke left Shino's side and ran to Naruto's side. He had to deliver the last killing blow to Orochimaru, Sasuke's voice was rough and grimy, he doubted Naruto would recognize it, in fact Sasuke barely recognized it.

"Can I kill him?" Sasuke asked deeply, trying to be polite but urgent at the same time. An odd question to ask, yet he needed to.

Naruto looked up wide eyed, his eyes were red and puffy, "Who are you?"

"Can I kill him?" Sasuke repeated.

Naruto looked at the ground and Sasuke watched amazed as a tear fell out of his eye, "You know , I was hoping somehow Sasuke would appear and kill him... it would be a miracle but I wanted so bad just to see Sasuke take out this dirt bag, but who am I kidding Sasuke is working for him... Sasuke probably killed some of our people..." Naruto rubbed his eyes with the back of his calloused hand, "I don't even know who you are, you probably don't even know who Sasuke is. This stupid man turned my best friend's life into hell!" Naruto was screaming now, his voice wavering and shaking but it was loud and heard.

Sasuke watched his friend breakdown, he should tell Naruto it was him, but he just couldn't bring his voice to say anything. Naruto wanted a miracle, but he just couldn't stand to say it and hear Naruto say he hated him... he just couldn't tell Naruto. Not now at least...

Naruto watched as Sasuke struggled with his voice thinking he was just some random ANBU stranger, "Fine... whatever. I know Sasuke won't show up... a stranger might as well kill the greatest murderer of all time... " Naruto walked away oddly enough watching Sasuke from a far and staring at his own hands. Naruto's hands were covered in Orochimaru's blood.

Sasuke stood in front of Orochimaru wondering how he would kill him, this was it, it had to be** final**. _It had to be perfect_.

"Don't...kill...me.. Sasuke..." A croaky voice said

"How did you know it was me?" Sasuke said calmly to Orochimaru knowing full well Orochimaru couldnt' hurt him know, Orochimaru was slowly bleeding to death.

"It was...ovbious...to me a-at least. Those hard eyes you wear right now. I created that... you murdered my people... I created the murderer you are... of course I know it's you..." He spoke almost with a smile.

"I'm going to kill you, you know." Sasuke said almost calmly, but his voice shook knowing this was it, he took the sword of Orochimaru's back and tapped it on the ground.

"Sasuke...I'm begging you... please... don't...." Orochimaru was a coward, he was afraid of death... he was begging Sasuke to live.

"No." Was all Sasuke said as he lifted the sword high above his head and swung down. Sakura's love, Naruto's laughter, Kakashi's wisdom, they were his family and it gave him the strength to kill Orochimaru. And he did kill him. The sword flew through Orochimaru killing him in a strike, nothing more than a scream and a sob, and he was gone. Orochimaru was a coward.

The few remaning sound ninja's needed to be killed now, they could not be freed.

"EVERYBODY GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Tsunade and Jiraiya shouted explosive tags in their hands, they stuck them in perfect place getting ready to kill. All the Sound ninja's began to flee after seeing Orochimaru's dead body. Only a few seconds after they began to run the tags were set off and the rest of the Konoha ninja's watched as a red and orange cloud flew around them; it was an explosion to rival all explosions. It was _epic. _

Silence followed a sound that loud. Everyone was silent, no one knew what to say. Kakashi struck a match over Orochimaru's body and everyone turned away as it burned. Silence continued, still no one knew what to say. Even Tsunade stayed silent.

She cleared her throat only to speak in a quiet vulnerable voice, not the harsh one Sasuke remembered, "Naruto you aided in the kill of Orochimaru, but who killed him?" Her voice got louder near the end. Murmurs were heard throughout the crowd. No one knew the answer and Sasuke shuffled his feet un-comfortably.

Naruto cleared his throat as well, un-comfortable, "I don't know..." His eyes surveyed the crowd, and pointed to Sasuke, "That guy." Naruto said quietly.

Tsunade marched up to Sasuke and looked at him up and down, "Who are you?" She asked almost frightened.

Sasuke wiped his face continuously removing much dirt and blood from his pale skin and he watched as everyone took many steps back from him, Tsunade began to shake and he watched Naruto and Kakashi's face as confused tears fell out of their eyes.

Sasuke looked to the crowd and spoke loudly, **"Many of you may not remember me, but my name is Sasuke Uchiha."**

* * *

**So, I hope you like it. I'm really sorry if it's confusing, it will clear up in the next chapters.**

**I hope it was pretty intense. I really hope people like it!  
Keep on a look out for the next chapter, it will probably be late on Monday or Tuesday because I have huge tests to study for.**

**HAVE A GREAT DAY and review review review!!**


	11. Chapter 10: It Might Be the End

**

* * *

**

Unfortunately all my studying kept me from up-dating, but fortunately I did well on all my projects and stuff!!

**But I must up-date for you all, and I'm going to try to make this chapter longer :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Many of you may not remember me, but my name is Sasuke Uchiha." His voice was calm and level but his insides turned and twisted as he spoke.

Kakashi and Naruto backed up further breathing in deeply and loosing their calm composure, "W-we didn't recognize y-you... you were covered with dirt...your face wasn't r-recognizable...." Kakashi stuttered out.

Everyone looked around startled as Naruto hit the ground, his knees making an impact on the soft earth. His arms were stretched downward and his palms were stretched out on the ground.

The world was quiet as Naruto spoke, "You came back; and you killed him Sasuke...." Naruto looked up with a surprisingly genuine smile on his face, "You killed Orochimaru, Sasuke."

Words sunk in to everyone around them, "Yea....I guess I did...." Sasuke whispered. Slowly people inched closer to him, though still keeping a safe distance as if afraid somehow this was a practical joke.

Tsunade looked up wide eyed almost ignoring Sasuke, "Where is Sakura?" Tsunade stared at Sasuke then after she spoke. She read his face, how his eyes reacted, how his lips quivered, how his eyes moistened. Then she watched how he ran away....

Sasuke could feel the muscles in his legs pumping forward and pulling at his body. For all anyone knew he was running away again... obviously they thought wrong but he was not trusted. Grey and orange colours were suddenly found at both of his sides.

"We know your not running away teme." Naruto said with a grin, his voice didn't waver a bit. Sasuke stared amazed, it was like he never left. He looked to his other side where his mentor and friend ran. Kakashi just smiled at Sasuke, because sometimes words aren't needed.

Sasuke came to the clearing where she lay, blood and dirt soaking her body; like a doll almost she lay on the ground in a position that if awake would be un-comfortable.

Almost as if she was a porcelain figure Sasuke approached her delicate body and touched her arms shocked out of his mind by how cold they were. Two of his fingers reached up to her neck shaking. This truly was leading up to the most terrifying moment of his life. His calloused fingers touched the place where he would feel her pulse and he waited. Re-adjusting his fingers again and again sitting in the silence. He heard Naruto turn away from her body.

He felt Kakashi's warm hand on his shoulder, it was such a contrast to her cold cold skin.

But this was the most horrible, most terrible, saddest moment of his life... he had always feared this every time someone fought her but never did he think it would come to this... **to actually feel her heart not beating.**

His hands interlocked finding the spot, land marking and starting his compressions. He actually heard Kakashi sob as Sasuke tried continuously to restart her heart.

The ground shook as Naruto's screams called for help and yet Sasuke's arms did not un-lock. He pinched her nose and had no hesitation as his mouth touched hers to give her the breaths. Once again his arms locked over her and started the compressions. The world dimmed around him and somehow happily he collapsed on Sakura's body and gave in to everything that had ever tried to push him over. He felt that weight somehow roll off his shoulders, who knew that it felt so good to just give in for once....

Sakura's body was so cold....it wasn't very likely she was going to wake up....

Sasuke's body was tired, and had a loss of blood... but he was going to open his eyes after a while.... maybe though if Sakura didn't wake up, he wouldn't either....

***

* * *

"Just put him on that bed, and patch up the wounds. He's going to be fine!" Someone screamed through noise, beeping and crashing was heard all around him.

"How cold is she!?" Tsunade shrieked, "How long has her heart stopped!?" Angry screams flew around Sasuke's barely conscious figure. He couldn't open his eyes but he could hear. No...no... he didn't want to hear those awful words.... _please keep Sakura safe _he prayed......

"Get the machine. We're going to restart her heart." Tsunade spat at the nurses.

"There's no hope." Shizune declared.

"We're going to try!" Tsunade screamed again.

"Official time of dea-" Shizune's voice began but Sasuke heard a severe slapping noise and the sentence he dreaded stopped. _Please, please take me not her... _he prayed again silently as his mouth would not move.

He heard beeping and someone yelled 'clear'.

"Up the voltage." A nurse said loudly.

Sasuke heard beeping and someone yelled 'clear'.

"UP THE VOLTAGE!" Tsunade yelled.

"This is the last time..." A nurse spoke slowly.

"I KNOW!" Tsunade yelled once more.

Sasuke heard beeping and someone yelled 'clear'.

The room was silent and a heartbeat on the moniter was heard, just one. The room was silent while begging for another. Another, a few seconds later there was another. Then another. Then another.

The whole room let out a sigh, "Keep watching her." Tsunade instructed the nurses

_Thankyou... _Sasuke said silently. His lips moved to say it out loud but he made just the form of the word and no sound came out. She was okay, and maybe she would be okay after some severe care. Maybe now he could close his eyes and sleep, maybe he could even dream of a pink haired girl's pirouettes once again.

***

* * *

"Sasuke can you open your eyes?" Kakashi asked loudly.

Sasuke let a groan escape his mouth.

"No, Sasuke try to open your eyes." Kakashi tried to give him step by step instructions.

Sasuke slowly and painfully opened one eye then the other feeling weird by how strange this task was. Light flooded into his dark eyes blinding him temporarily.

"You lost a lot of blood, but your okay now." Naruto said quietly, "You hear that Sasuke? Everything is going to be okay." Naruto spoke like he was speaking to a child.

"Sakura is in acoma, but her heart beat is steady. We aren't sure when she will wake up but we are pretty sure she will be fine."

Sasuke pushed himself up slowly, not that he would tell anyone but if Sakura was alright he would be too. He couldn't let everyone know that inside his rough exterior there was a love-sick boy.

Naruto and Kakashi smiled at Sasuke's delicate state. All three men stared at each other and a slow smile broke out on their faces and slowly but surely they started to laugh. No one knew what would happen to Sasuke after all the laws he broke, but maybe just for this moment everything would be fine.

Tsunade stood in the doorway staring at the men with a smile. She caught Sasuke's eye and nodded over to Sakura with a smile, then she winked. Sasuke smiled a very small smile and then Tsunade turned away.

It would be their little secret, but Tsunade knew that Sasuke Uchiha, the one and only 'i-don't-have-any-feelings-Uchiha' was in love with Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER!!! :)**

**please review review review!**

**and I will try to up-date sooner!**

**A merry early Christmas to all, and Happy Holidays!**

**There will be one more chapter to this fanfiction!**

**Keep on the look out, and thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews!**

**HAVE A GREAT DAY!!!**


	12. Chapter 11: Angel

**

* * *

**

It has been a while since I up-dated, which I apologize for greatly.

**But, think of this a gift for the end of exams for those doing or finishing exams,**

**or think of it as a New Years gift ! :P**

** I recommend listening to Whiskey Lullaby the beginning of this chapter by Brad Paisley Feat. Alison Krauss. It works somehow.**

** And the song in this chapter is Angel by Jack Johnson, i recommend listening to it at the point where it comes in this chapter. **

**Haha, and if you care at all for my advice I also advise listening to What I should have learned in study hall by Ice Nine Kills after Angel by Jack Johnson. And maybe even My Heroine (acoustic version) By Silverstein at the end of the chapter. That would be advise to feel the true aspects of the words.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the song in this chapter.**

* * *

The curtain separating Sasuke's side of the room with Sakura's had been removed allowing him free access to gaze at her when no one was watching him, courtesy of Tsunade. His body hurt, but that was accepted after everything. Orochimaru and Kabuto all gone, took merely seconds after years. How was that possible ?

Everytime Sasuke had some sort of pain after everything that happened he would turn his head and look at Sakura, she took the pain away. She always had. _Thankyou... _he remembered when he left her, he said thankyou. And he meant it, for everything, for love, for hate, for tears, _everything_. People may have judged him, and when this story is told in the future there will be people who will say "What a horrible man, how could he have said 'thankyou', after she said 'i love you.' ?"

But truthfully, thankyou was the right answer.

If he had said "I love you" she would have been left wondering for years why he left her if he loved her; But 'Thankyou', that was real and she wouldn't have to wonder. If no one else understood, she would. She knew what it meant.

He let out a deep breath, his lungs needed to be continously re-freshed, he needed to be breathe the air she breathed. He glanced over at her again... she would wake up. This was something that he knew.

He glanced up as Naruto peered into the room, and tiptoed up to Sasuke's bed. Pretending to be a sleuth. Badly.

"What's going on Dobe ?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'm going to push yours and Sakura's beds together, cuz i am aware that you want to be closer to her." He stated professionally. "Ok, so don't move."

Sasuke looked at him, "I ovbiously can't move Dobe..."

Naruto nodded and continued to try to push the heavy metal bed next to Sakura's with no success. "I don't know why I can't push it... " He scratched the back of his head and looked around the room for some sort of help.

Hinata peared around the door just in his time of need, "Ummm, N-naruto-kun, it has no wheels." She suggested timidly. She watched shocked at Naruto ran over and put both his hands on both sides of her face and gave her a kiss. Sasuke thought she was going to faint, and suppressed a chuckle but then looked over to Sakura and began to smile silently again.

Naruto, still holding Hinata's head between his hands yelled, "HINATA, you're a genius!!" She blushed and Naruto ran over to the bed with Hinata running to the other side and they lifted the bed, carrying it to Sakura's side.

When they were content with the job well done they both left together. Who knew that you could bring two people together, by moving two beds together ? He reached over into Sakura's bed and held her hand, stroking it softly.

He had heard someone say once that you should talk to people when their in acoma because they can here your voice. Ao he began to talk...

"Hi Sakura, you know its been a while, do you know my voice? It's deeper than it used to be... but age does that to a person. You know I'm so sorry this happened to you, I'm so sorry, I killed him though you know ? I killed Orochimaru, because he hurt you. But Konoha won the war, and I came back home. I don't plan on leaving, never ever again, never ever again...." His gruff voice continued un-stopped into the darkest parts of the night. Tsunade and Kakashi were going to give them check-ups, but stopped as soon as they saw him talking to her. Telling her everything and anything about everything and anything. This sight itself was enough to break and old woman's heart.

Tsunade sat outside the room crying into her hands, and Kakashi sat beside rubbing her shoulder un-sure of what to do himself seeing Sasuke there like that made him think of Rin; and made Tsunade think of Dan.

But thinking of two different people they both sat with each other.

Sasuke did not know people were so shocked by the scene, people every hour had stopped in front of their hospital room and started crying. "Sakura, I'm here, you can open your eyes you know. Sakura, I'm here, Sakura honey, come home. Come home. It's alright, your a hero, come home, home is here."

He stroked her pretty face memorizing her face with her hands, who knew how long he'd been there. Sasuke's voice was vulnerable at that point, so gruff and so delicate. Like a man who looked tough but cried often. "I'm going to sing you a lullaby Sakura, I'm going to sing you a lullaby... _I've got an angel, she doesn't where any wings,she wears a heart that can melt my own, she wears a smile that can make me want to sing..." _He smiled at his bad voice, but continued to sing to her out of tune, "_She gives me presents with her presence alone, she gives me kisses on the lips just for coming home..." _

Almost every worker, resident, or visiter had gathered outside their room. Tears fell un-aware to him out of Kakashi's eyes even. If she didn't wake up.... no... he wouldn't think that. Ino broke out into tremerous sobs and Shikamaru was holding her so tight, and he was so afraid she would crumbled to bits right there.

Sasuke's low voice continued, "_She could make angels, I've seen it with my own eyes, you've gotta be careful, when you've got good love. Cause the angels will just keep on multiplying." _Sasuke refused to cry, he was a man. He held her soft hands up to his cheek and almost gasped at how how well it fit his face, "_but you're so busy changing the world , just one smile can change all mine." _

His singing was getting worse and the time between lines were getting longer, it was becoming harder not to let a few tears out. "_We share the same soul, ohoh, we share the same soul, ohohoh, we share the same soul... umm, we share the same soul... " _He ended the song on a note that was so atrocious and so beautiful at the same time it was almost impossible.

He looked up only then aware of the people watching and listening, and crying. Everyone, including people he didn't know. There was a dog or two, despite the fact animals were not allowed in the hospital and even the animals looked a little bit like they understood.

Sasuke looked back at Sakura ignoring all of them. Tenten watched and her tom-boy shell shattered around her in pieces as she dove into Neji's chest. Combing her fingers through his hair, that could have been Neji laying on the bed, she looked around it could have been anyone of her close friends.

Shino's arms folded across his chest, and Naruto looked up from Hinata's hug. Was Shino so stoic he couldn't care even a little bit ? His eyes were covered with his glasses and and hood and collar covered his face, but his silence made it obvious to Naruto at least that he didn't care. He was taken aback then when Shino removed his glasses and wiped away small crystal tears falling from his eyes.

Everyone watched Sasuke whisper sweet nothings into her ear for hours un-able to turn away. "Sakura, everyone is waiting for you, everyone is waiting for you... i love you...I never told you but I do.... I do so much..."

Anko walked by the crowd of people un-aware of what was going on, and all too quickly as soon as she figured out tears poured covering her face with the black mascara that had lined her eyes beautifully only shortly before. She fell to the floor and her knees made a shattering impact on the polished floors. Jiraiya took Kakashi's place comforting Tsunade and Jiraiya wrapped Tsunade in his arms too comfortably to be friendly and crossed the border into romantic. Oddly enough, she let him.

Kakashi crossed hesitantly over to Anko's crumpled figure on the floor.

"I- just, h-he...." Anko sobbed out, Kakashi placed his finger on her lips and wrapped his other arm around her quickly and tightly.

"Shh... I know...Anko... I know..." He removed his mask and kissed the tears away,

Sasuke continued to memorize Sakura's features finally aware that one by one, by him finally showing he was in love with Sakura he was letting everyone else in Konoha open up their secrets. Sasuke traced the lines of Sakura's lips, and he whispered, "Ohh, your an angel, look what you've done for everyone. You can't go just yet honey, not yet.. not y-yet..."

An Elder from the Konoha council pushed her way through the mess of people crying and hugging, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS !?" She screamed.

Jiraiya helped Tsunade up, "It's Sasuke and Sakura." Tsunade stated strongly.

The elder put her hands on her hips and watched stoically as Sasuke Uchiha cried. "There are a lot of injured ninjas, and not enough nurses I have decided that we need to move Sakura to the hospital in the sand. At this point they are much more equipped to help her then we are."

Tsunade turned hesitantly around to see Sasuke kissing Sakura's hand again and again, "I understand..." She replied quietly.

"Good, Sakura will be returning to Konoha once she recovers. If she recovers. But it will take a while, weeks, maybe even months." A click of her fingers and ANBU members rushed quickly un-hooking and hooking her up to to different machines, moving her oh so delicately but quickly onto a movable hospital bed.

Sasuke reached out watching her silently be taken away. "NOOOOOO!" He screamed struggling against the restraints of another ANBU, angry screams filled the room. Electricity filled his hand and the crowd screamed, he was going to try to kill the ANBU.

Just as Naruto and Kakashi were about to run in to stop Sasuke they heard someone scream, "STOP!" The ANBU, continued to take Sakura away but that could not be stopped.

Itachi Uchiha of all people walked into the clearing but no one knew what to do. Kill him ? Even the elder seemed a little confused. "I thought I killed you..." Sasuke spat.

"No, you didn't." Was all he said.

The ANBU loosened his grip on Sasuke as Itachi came and grabbed his arms. Everyone watched silently, un-sure of what just happened.

"I thought you were dead." Sasuke whispered.

"I merely faked it." Itachi stated calmly, "Look little brother, I've been watching you ever since you tried to kill me. I saw you fight. I saw you cry with her in your arms. I even saw you sing to her. Touching almost to an old criminals heart."

"Your cried." Sasuke pointed out the moisture in his brothers eyes.

Itachi looked off with far off eyes, "Merely the wind little brother..."

"What do you want... ?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Sakura, the girl you love, she is going to go to Sand, and they are going to make her better, ok?" Itachi spoke like he was speaking to a baby and he felt Sasuke's anger fade, "It may be weeks or months but she'll come back you know, and you'll be here. Let her go little brother, let her go." Sasuke nodded amazed at why he let his brother talk him out of his anger. His brother was the reason he had always been angry... yet somehow he wasn't angry anymore. He needed no revenge, he only needed Sakura.

"Take me away sir." Itachi said bored to the ANBU, and the ANBU did take him away.

Naruto and Kakashi ran to Sasuke's side, "What's going to happen to him?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Probably kill him... I'm sorry Sasuke." Kakashi stated quietly, Sasuke just stared off confused like a child un-knowing of why he was being yelled at.

Sasuke looked out the window and saw Sakura being taken away, but she'd come back. He knew, and she would see him and forgive him, he knew. After every story anyone ever told about him and Sakura this wasn't exactly the ending they had told... but then again this wasn't the ending.

It was only the beginning. He looked at her in the distance, he didn't remember the last time he felt so in love with someone. In fact he never had felt that before, but Sakura made him feel.

He loved her.

Sasuke looked at the sun still shining somehow in the sky, he closed his eyes to dream of a pink haired girls pirouettes, and he knew it would not be the last time...

because he had One More Chance.

* * *

**THE END.**

**Sequel? Maybe, who knows :P eheheh**

**hope you liked it, tell me what you did or did not like.**

**Thankyou so much for all your reviews, bad or good!**

**Thankyou !! **

**HAVE A WONDERFUL DAYYYY!!!!! **


End file.
